Flip
by Lanelle
Summary: In a world without a Superman the end comes. That world's Flash grabs ahold of a friend and drags them into a familiar but all too diffrent version of Earth. Fem! Beginning concept based very loosely on the story "To the Other Side".


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Comics or Justice League!

* * *

She felt it before she saw it. She pierced the barrier between. Sight came back a split second later and she forced herself to slow.

Another dimension.

Would it be the same as her last? Would the same end meet this world? Are their people? Civilizations? Dinosaurs? Was the world going to be in the middle of an Ice Age? Were there even heros?

Coming to a jog Flash gently shifts the weight on her shoulder right before she comes to a stop.

Sandy rocky soil, patches of grass everywhere, mountains in the distance. No sign of civilization. The place didn't seem very special or notable. She could essentially be anywhere.

Finding a soft looking patch of grass she cups the back of her friend's head as she gently places her down.

A glare was aimed at her. Her friend was not happy. At the last seconds... as countless Ion Cannons from Millions of ships charged above them. When they had no chance of survival what so ever, Bats ordered her to run to another dimension.

She had only done it once before. It was many years before hand and on a whole the entire experience was not pleasant in the least.

Bats obviously didn't want to come but Flash couldn't find it within her to leave her dark and gloomy friend. She knew what Batwoman chances of survival were after the trip but she wanted someone to come with her. And perhaps a little morbidly a grave of someone she could visit if nothing else.

"Idiot..." her friend says as she lays her down.

"I know there was very little chance you'd survive but It was a 0% chance vs. a 5% chance Bats." Flash says seriously. "If anyone can beat those odds it's you."

"You should have left me." Bats barks moodily her lips twisted in a grimace of pain.

"If there is a chance to save one person I'm going to take it no matter what. Even if they want other wise Bats." She replies sadly. There was no sign of her signature smile, no air of happiness practically bursting from her. "It's done. No point in arguing."

Batwoman gives her one last glare but grunts in agreement a moment later.

"So... what's the plan?" Flash asks. She wouldn't normally ask in this situation. It was rather obvious what to do but she knew she had to get Batwoman to focus like it was a mission. She needed her to keep her head in the game so that she'd push through.

If Batwoman realized Flash's ploy she didn't show it, "I would normally tell you to scout the area and light a fire, then look for civilization but I think civilization found us." she says looking up into the sky.

Flash pivots around so fast that one second Batwoman was looking at her face and a fraction of a second later she was looking at her back.

Looking in the same direction that Batwoman was a second ago Flash quickly realizes what civilization she was talking about. Quickly approaching was none other than a Javelin.

"I think you need to run Flash." Batwoman says calmly.

"You can't be moved like that again. It will kill you this time." Flash says worriedly. Looking back at her friend. The speed force could only protect another person beside her so much.

"I didn't say grab me and haul me around like a sack of potatoes. I said that YOU need to run." the prone woman says bluntly.

"I'm not going to LEAVE you to be killed by some crazy alternate version of us!" Flash barks back, an abnormal amount of bite in her voice. She was the one of the two that had experience when dealing with alternate universes. Even if it was only one.

"You're not thinking. Good or Bad they'll have to heal me to get answers. I'm not going to survive if I don't get medical attention Flash."

Flash looks back at her, taking in what few features she could. Batwoman was abnormally pale now. Probably had some minor internal bleeding, if it was major she would have already been dead.

A short distance away Flash could hear the engine of the Javelin shut down. A faint hiss fills the air as the hydraulics of the door move about and unseals the cabin of the aircraft.

Flash turns back to the Jet in spite of her companion's argument. Standing she readies herself to fight as a small group of people exit and cautiously approach them.

There were three of them, two of them looked like male versions of her and Batwoman and the other was an unknown. He was a strangely dressed man with a giant 'S' on his chest.

The male version of Batwoman steps forward eyeing the two with a heavy level of suspicion. "Who are you and what are your intentions."

"I think who we are is a little obvious don't you think so... err Bat-man?" The female Flash says sarcastically, "Hey Bats I think I found someone just as doom and gloom as you." she adds to the side towards her companion.

"Flash do as I asked." Batwoman says sizing up her counterpart, her eyes lingering onto the strip of cape that was obviously covering his hands and utility belt.

"We're not going to hurt you but we have to ask you to come with us." the man with the Giant 'S' on his chest says kindly. He gets a good look at Batwoman and squints slightly. A moment later he turns to Batman. "Your counterpart needs medical attention... alot of broken bones, internal bleeding, she's a mess."

Batman turns slightly keeping the two within his range of vision and nods at the S wearing man. It happens before Flash could even react. A small blue batarang cuts through the air towards her from Batman a split second later another Batarang hits it. A flash of white and blue and the female Flash finds a giant block of ice to her left and Batwoman's arm extended from throwing a counter batarang.

"Go NOW." the injured woman barks as her counterpart barks a similar order at the others, "Flash! Superman!"

The female Flash doesn't hesitates she darts off only to find the other Flash blocking her way. He had a moment head start. She makes like she was about to dart to the side only to bring her elbow up. She swings it up and nearly gets him in the jaw only for it to be blocked. She kicks out trying to catch him in the shin but misses.

She must have stayed in one spot too long because the next thing she knew she had a set of arms around her. Subconsciously taking normal countermeasures for the tactic she vibrates herself at high speed. Normally she would be loose after a moment but this time she waits a moment and the arms don't let up, she doesn't even get an inch of leeway. This guy must be WAY strong.

Looking up above her she gives the man what would be her normal smile only this time it had a hint of self deprecation, "You know handsome I don't usually do this kind of thing on a first date." She vibrates her foot at high speeds then swings up above her head aiming right for the guy's right eye.

A split second later she finds her middle being held only by one of the guy's arms and the guy's other up in front of her holding her suddenly very aching foot. "That isn't exactly conduct of a proper lady." he says with a hint of humor.

"I'm outside in my long-johns. I think I have an established history of not being lady like... Mr?..." She trails off a bit trying to get a name.

"Superman." he finishes for her.

"Really?... You don't think that's a bit pretentious?... Though now that I think about it.. Super strength... super speed... can take major damaging hits without flinching..." she says thoughtfully. He still haven't let go of her foot. She had a feeling it was broken. That and she was in a really weird position now.

"Okay this is in one of those top ten semi wierd and cool categories... Meeting a female version of myself. Kinda awesome!" Flash says not perturbed by her trying to run or her attacking them in the least. He would have done the same thing after all.

"Flash go and get one of the sedatives Batman reserves for you while I hold her." The female Flash vibrates again trying to throw her captor off at the sentence.

"Good idea!" a couple of seconds later he reappears next to them. "Here you go." he say holding it out to him but a moment later realizing he had his hands full. "Oops sorry, forgot you had your hands full." he jabs it into the woman's arm quickly. "Sorry girl me! Don't worry we won't hurt you! Maybe after we figure this all out we can hang out or better yet race!" she hears from her counterpart as everything goes dark.

* * *

It was a giant bubble. When she woke she found herself in a Bubble of what looked to be plastic, but she knew wasn't. It had a toilet behind a curtain, a table with a heaping plate of food and a cot which she was laying on. After awhile one of the station's workers came by and explained that it was created by multiple magical casting members of this universe's Justice League. It was specifically designed for villans or Heros with extreme physical abilities that a normal prison just couldn't hold.

While she was out someone had her suit removed. She was now wearing an orange jumpsuit. Looking in the reflection produced by the side of the clear bubble she couldn't help but snort slightly.

Someone also put a domino mask on her. One guess who...

"Something funny?" a voice asks closely behind her. Her heart jumps into her throat as she pivots around to look at the person that sneaked up on her.

"Geez, I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu here. You are definitely her alternate self." Flash says to Batman. "How is she?" she asks seriously watching him closely.

Batman keeps silent for a moment and answers carefully, "She's has the best medical care."

"I didn't ask if you got her a good doctor. I asked how she is." Flash looks at him not backing down. She wanted to know the truth.

Letting out a breath he meets her gaze, "She'll be lucky to survive even half of the surgeries they have to put her through. The doctors believe if she lives through the night it'll be a miracle."

Flash finches minutely at the cruel assessment. "Well if anyone can pull those odds off it's Bats." she says with a clear false high level of optimism. "You might have a version of the saying 'When the world ends all that's going to be left is Cockroaches and Bat-woman.' If that's true then I guess that makes me a bug huh?" she grins in a large false way, a tear slips out from behind the domino mask. They both notice it but don't acknowledge it.

"We had Martian Manhunter examine your memories earlier. We already know the situation, Flash."

Flash could practically feel the sympathy rolling off of the man even without a change of expression that the man or at least his counterpart was known for. The false grin slides off her face and becomes a grimace of pain. She wraps her arms around herself and turns away from the Dark knight. Not seen by her, he flips a switch and the door opens behind her. "When your up to it, we'll start to create your background. Just talk to J'onn or a person on monitor duty."

"Wait... you're just letting me out?" Flash turns back to him and looks at the open door in shock.

"As I said, J'onn examined your memories. We know you're not a threat to us." Batman types in a couple more commands into a nearby computer console and the door of the outer room unseals itself.

Flash was suddenly at the door looking out into what was clearly a hallway. A man dressed in Blue and yellow walks by talking at the top of his voice to someone who was clearly Blue Beatle. "... and she did this weird trick with this laser. It split into hundreds of beams and sliced all the equipment into hundreds of pieces..." the man's voice trails off as he walks around the corner of the hallway.

"The cafeteria is down the hall to the right. There's a standing rule that Flash is to get at the end of the line even if he's been in it longer. That way everyone gets something to eat before he can clean the place out. I'm afraid that rule now pertains to you as well. The kitchen staff has been informed that they'll have to make more now." Batman says as a matter of fact.

Picking at her shirt she turns back to the man, "My outfit?"

"Ripped beyond repair. Talk to Flash he might be able to help you on that front." he states calmly, he walks towards the door clearly finished with his business in the room. As he reaches it he turns to the female alternate Flash, "For what it's worth... I'm sorry." he says with a note of compassion in his usually unemotional voice. With that said he calmly walks out of the room, leaving the female Flash alone.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the watch tower the female Flash couldn't help but be overwhelmed with pain. It was all gone. Her friends, her family, her city, her entire world was now gone. She failed.

She could ignore it at first, even joked around a bit when she was captured by the counterparts. It didn't seem real. How can a person truly comprehend that the world was gone when it was right in front of them. The longer she was here though the more she saw differences, differences that made the truth come more and more real to her.

In spite of what Batman thought the first thing she did outside the room was search out the medical wing. She went into the observation room above the operation room and watched her friend being put back together little piece by little piece. She ignored her stomach, the growl of hunger that was almost paralyzing in its intensity and watched as the doctors rushed around and sewed this little piece and that little piece.

Her friend's heart stopped no less than three times as she watched. Three times her own heart stopped in sympathy. Over five hours of surgery and Batman had his miracle. Bat-woman was alive. In critical condition but still alive.

She couldn't help but ask herself... did she do the right thing for her friend? Was it right to force her to go through all those surgeries to live? Was it right to make her live when the rest of their world died in front of them?

But most nagging of all... was it right to have done those injuries in order to bring her here? High velocity movement did all sorts of damage to the human body. She was protected but Bat-woman... well she was just a normal human. One in the highest tech armor on the market and protected by being right next to her to a point but still human. Yes she would have died like everyone else but wouldn't it have been kinder to die quickly in comparison to this slow and painful death she sentenced her friend to..

A couple of slices of bread with something in the middle was suddenly inches in front of her face. She must have stood here for some time staring literally out into space.

"Hungry?" she looks over towards the person holding the sandwich, it was her alternate self. The guy was eating his own sandwich as he held out the other towards her.

Not thinking she takes the sandwich out of his hands and faster than the eye could see it was gone. "Not really.." she lies saying it softly looking out the window at the stars.

"Geez you could have let me have it then..." he says with a slight pout.

She doesn't answer him just keeps looking out at the stars a small frown on her face. Minutes stretch by and the male version of her places a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing you know.."

"...what do you mean..?"

He shrugs lightly. "Bats told me what was wrong with the other Bats. If it was me I would have taken the chance too."

"She's going to hate me.." the female Flash says softly, ".. and she'll have every right too. We failed.."

"Bah... if she's like our Bats she'll blame herself and hide in her cave... well their cave now." Flash states it simply.

"Even if she doesn't hate me... I hate me." she retorts her head tilted downwards and away from him.

"Hey... it's Bats job to be all depressing, not ours." the male Flash says firmly, "Now you listen to me. You have every right to mourn and be depressing right now but I want you to remember this. You tried your best and you SAVED her life. By doing so you are giving her a chance to live on. Yes, she lost everything again but she's going to have something in her life still. She now has a brother and another butler... err well uncle like butler who can help her go on. Yes they're not the same people but they'll be there for her. And who knows maybe she can find a measure of peace somehow. Anyways my point is you shouldn't blame yourself for her injuries. She's alive right now and that's more than the others."

"...I know you're right.." her voice wavers, "..they're... gone...and ... I" her voice squeaks out slightly then breaks as a sob bursts forth from her. Tears start leaking out from behind the domino mask and her mouth quivers uncontrollably.

The male Flash steps forward and wraps his arms around her, the female Flash buries her face into his chest and cries uncontrollably soaking his bright red suit with snot and tears almost instantly. Over an hour goes by as her grief pours out until she finds herself spent and unable to cry anymore.

"... feeling a little better?" the male Flash asks concern written all across his features.

".. Just a bit.. I guess.." the female Flash replies sheepishly. "You talked a lot about Bat's plans. Is there a plan being made for me by any chance?"

Flash tilts his head to the side and scratches the back of this neck, "Well while you were asleep..."

"..Drugged.." she corrects.

"...asleep.." he looked a little sheepish as he says the word again, ignoring the interruption, "Our Bats did a little blood test on samples from the two of us. Technically and genetically you and I are brother and sister... not male/female versions of one another like the other leaguers thought at first." He looks pointedly at her shoulderblade length Red hair. It was the exact shade of red as his... not that she knew that. Though she was quite a bit shorter than him.

"Heh.. funny. I always wanted a brother or sister. Lucky... I get one without diaper duty." She tries to joke but it falls flat.

"Anyways Bats got the information about you from J'onn and he's forging your identity trail, Winifred..." he finishes evilly.

"Ugh... don't call me that. Windy if you don't mind or Fred... I'll even live with cheesy pickup lines from being called Winnie... just not Winifred! UGHH."

Flash grins at the reaction. At least it wasn't fake or of grief. Wonder what other reactions I can get out of my newly acquired sister. "What cheesy pickup lines are you talking about?" he was honestly curious.

"Really? Haven't you ever read '_Winnie the Pooh'?_ It's a character that eats Honey obsessively..." she retorts. Her eyes were red and puffy still but the usually bubbly personality was inching out.

"Umm yeah but what type of pick up lines can you get from that?" he was completely clueless.

"You do not want to know." she retorts. She was not repeating those lines in front of her psudo-brother.

Chuckling lightly he shakes his head at her, "Okay okay... I'll figure it out on my own. And I'll call you Windy." He pauses and thinks for a moment. He nods to himself, looks left and right down the hallway. Spotting quite a few superheros walking about. He tilts his head to the side for a moment then making up his mind grabs Windy's hand and leads her into a nearby room.

Satisfied with the empty state of the place he grabs the edge of his cowl and uncovers a head of bright red hair and a pair of sky blue eyes. "Wally West." he introduces himself. "A sister should know the name of her brother. Don't ya think?" he adds with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Wally." she says with a slight smile, "That wouldn't be short for something would it?"

"Yeah... it's short for Wally... uhhh yeah no other name you need to know kay?" he says not looking at her.

"Ohhh so the parents cursed you with one of 'those' names too huh?" she gives him a mischievous little smirk. "You might as well tell me... J'onn has a very good sense of fair play. That and he loves Oreos. I can SO bribe him for the info."

"NO... come on... you don't need to know lil' sis. No one uses it anyways."

"Little?! I may be shorter than you but we're the same age... lil' bro." She looked a little indignant at the title. "I am sooo going to find out that name now..."

"Aww come on... can't you give your new-found brother some slack?"

"Nope, it's the duty of a sister to annoy her brother, going to bribe J'onn with future Oreos now." she says practically skipping out the door.

"Not if I bribe him first!" he calls back quickly putting his cowl on and jogging after her.

* * *

Because of the level of Batwoman's injuries she was placed in a medically induced coma shortly after her first couple of surgeries. The female Flash was at first placed as next to kin and was the one the doctor's went to get permission to do further surgeries, however she quickly spoke with Bat-man and had him take up the role. She didn't feel comfortable making anymore life changing choices for her sister in arms. Bat-man she found was very much like Bat-woman, he would know what she would want.

Flash in the mean time spent her days on the watchtower dealing with the emotional aftermath of the losing her world. Both J'onn and Kara notably sought her out to talk to her. Even if they were essentially strangers it rather touched her that they went so out their way to comfort her.

After about a week as Bat-woman showed signs of healing Flash decided that it was time that she started thinking about what she was going to do in this new world. Would she take to fighting in the streets again? Would she go to this world's Central? Would she try to work the same type of day job in this world?

That was just the tip of the iceberg, what about her name? She couldn't go by Flash. As much as it galled her there was already a Flash here and he had a right to the name.

"The Flasher!" Wally suggests with enthusiasm.

"Are you kidding?! Think about that for a moment would you..." she knew she was clueless at times but her pseudo-brother was really something else in the realm of cluelessness.

"Ugg.. you're right I can just hear Boomer now."

"Oh there's a Captain Boomerang here? Is she married to that jackass Captain Cold like she was in my world?"

"Umm no... both male in this universe. Don't think either of them are into the same gender either but I will SO use that next time I have to fight the both of them."

The female Flash gives him a look.

"What? I'm sure Boomer is homophobic and divide and conquer is a proven tactic. Those two have a bad habit of working together. That would really throw a wretch in their teamwork even if it is a low blow." he taps his bottom lip thoughtfully going back to the subject in hand, "Hum what about Flash-Girl?"

She thinks it over for a moment, "It's an idea but it makes me sound like a fan girl of you. I'd like to stay my own person thanks. That and I'm a woman not a girl." She never really understood the fad of adult women calling themselves girls. 'Girl' should be used to refer to children or teens not adults. "Not to mention it sounds like something you hear on one of those 'Girls gone wild' videos." She changes the pitch of her voice slightly and says mockingly. "Oh who are you looking for Officer? Oh we heard Flash-girl came by. Seems she can't keep her shirt on. This is the tenth report filed about her sticking her ta-ta's in someone's face."

Wally snickers slightly, "Oh the puns and gags... Are you sure you don't want to be known as Flash-Girl?"

"Positive."

"Shame. But I guess it's for the best." Wally puts his tray down on the cafeteria table. It had about 30 hotdogs on it along with a couple of bottles of various condiments.

Windy, as everyone been calling her, places a similarly loaded tray in front of her own seat. There were a few differences in the trays, a giant salad bowl on hers and a fully loaded pie on his, but it was pretty much the same in everything else.

"Yeah I had that problem in my world to a point. Had villains asking me if I was going to Flash them. They kept making jokes that they weren't ready for that type of commitment." She opens an extra large bottle of blue cheese dressing absent mindedly and just empties it over her twenty man salad, she sets the bottle upside down into the side of the salad content to let the last of the dressing slowly slide out into the bottom of the bowl as she tosses it idly. "I'd rather stick to Flash if I'm perfectly honest.. but I know that's your name in this world."

"Yeah just imaging that... what would I be called in your world? Flash-Guy?" he stops eating his fifth hotdog for a moment in thought, "Heh that's actually kinda cool. I'm sticking to Flash though."

A shadow falls over the table, Windy looks behind her already knowing who snuck up on them. No one on the station but Batman could move that quietly.

Her psudo-brother notices him too. "Hey Bats. There's still some of the fruit-salad left if you want to grab a tray. Nobody sits with us for some reason. No idea why." he says this with his mouth full. Windy shakes her head and doesn't look in the direction of his face. She was used to it growing up with her aunt and uncle. Her Uncle had horrible table manners after he became Flash. "Ohhh better yet maybe you can come up with a code name for Windy! She had a lot of sexist comments in her world with the name 'Flash', and everything we're coming up with is worse."

He grunts slightly, "Lady Flash." he suggests, it was obvious that he thought of it at some point.

"Ohh that'll work. I like it. Shows I'm Flash but also shows I have standards." In a blink of an eye she downs her seventh hotdog. Unlike her male counterpart she was chewing with her mouth closed. "Did you need something?" He wasn't moving towards the buffet.

"She's awake." he says by way of explanation.

The newly dubbed Lady Flash pauses a moment, taking in what he just said. A second later a spot she was sitting in was a blur of extreme speed. Another second later the spot of the table recently covered with her tray was empty, her tray was put in the stack near the garbage receptacle. She gives Batman an expectant look. "What room is she in now?"

The male Flash stares at the spot her tray was a moment before with a slightly surprised look, "...I've forgotten how cool that looks..."

The other two ignore him. "She's in containment cell 5. Lantern is with her."

"Lantern and a containment cell isn't that a bit much?" Lady Flash asks.

"If she's like me she'll try to escape, especially if she's alone. Lantern is using his ring to keep her from moving. As long as she knows there is no way of getting away she'll wait and bide her time." He gives the young woman across from him a measuring look, "Her health is our main priority at the moment. You need to convince her to not try to escape. At least for the moment. Any attempt will probably kill her."

"Umm couldn't you do that? No offense but shouldn't you know what to say to her to get her to trust you or at least trust you long enough for her to heal." He was a bat and a bat knew how to analyze people. At least that was her experience in everything.

"She knows you. She doesn't know me." He states simply as if that would explain everything. If she thought it through a bit it probably did.

"I hope you have a backup plan." Windy says dubiously. Bats didn't strike her as someone with a lot of trust in her considering how much she goofs off. They were teammates though.

"Yes" Batman states calmly. Dismissing the obvious doubt coming from the female Flash.

* * *

The cell wasn't notable as far as the station went. Metal floors, glass wall, toilet, sink and heavy metal bed fused with the floor topped with a thick wireless mattress of foam on top. This cell however had a couple of things that the others didn't have. Most notably the medical equipment.

Wires and little metal bits, electric lines and sensors of all sorts. It was like a bat's escape dream. If Lantern wasn't there Bats would already be out of here.

The bed's occupant wasn't in a normal hospital gown, instead she had a type of wrap around her chest and a simple pair of loose shorts on. It was obvious that Batman designed this specific outfit. Hiding anything in it would be near impossible. Well except for another bat.

Upon seeing Windy, Bats mouth tighten ups and her nose deliberately scrunches up, basically It looked like she smelled something bad. It was an unspoken code between the league members... it changes pretty frequently so even if this other league knew about such codes them knowing this specific one was nil.

"_Status?"_ Bat-woman was asking.

Lady Flash closes her eyes and inclines her head, "_positive._" it was a good word to have a code for. It doubled up as a 'yes' and for a good situation.

Bat-woman looks over at her male counterpart and narrows her eyes at him then looks over towards Lady Flash her mouth tightening up and nose deliberately scrunching up again "_Him suspicious_..._ status?_"

Lady Flash rolls her eyes and repeats her earlier action, it translated very clearly, "_Stop being paranoid... yes positive... good". _The eye roll wasn't part of the original version of the code, the other members of the justice league insisted on having it added however. It was universal between the facial queue codes Bats used.

"My injuries?" She grunts out abruptly. It sounded like she had gravel in her throat. The newly dubbed 'Lady' Flash wasn't sure if it was because she hadn't spoken in so long or if she was in an especially bad mood. Probably both.

Windy winces slightly, "It's a long list, Bats. I... I know your right leg is shot.." she takes a deep breath and says what she knew her prone friend needed to hear, "The doc says with a lot of physical therapy you might one day walk with a cane." Her friend doesn't say a word only stares at her unblinkingly waiting for her to continue knowing there's more. "You're not going to be able to go out and fight crime anymore. I didn't keep track of everything wrong but a lot of the damage effects range of movement." She needed to hear at least that from a friend.

Batwoman turns and looks at her male counterpart and lifts a brow. While the two were communicating GL left the room. Batman must have seen something and given the other man the all clear.

Batwoman's movement was apparently some form of universal bat-speak because the male detective hand appears from inside his cape with a manila folder and chart.

A clink sounds out as the cuff that was holding her left wrist falls down against the side railing of the hospital bed as she lifts her hand and takes the folder from him. Neither of the other two in the room even lifted a brow at the feat. She flips through the pages reading carefully, occasionally letting her eyes rise up and look at Batman in caution. She still hadn't let her guard down around him. Finishing she doesn't hand it back to the other but instead places it next to her bed. She gives him a measuring look for a moment then speaks, "What are your plans for us?"

He didn't look surprised that she assumed he was going to take over their lives, It sure was news for the female Flash. Yes, she didn't have any solid ideas yet but to have everything arranged for her seemed a bit pretentious even for a Bat.

Batman grunts.

"I've arranged a car accident along with the paper work connected to it to be filed. In a couple of months a story will break that I have a illegitimate sister. The accident will be the reason that you are exposed as such. False evidence has already been planted revealing that you were raised by distant friends of the family."

Batwoman doesn't bat an eyelash, "Parent?"

"On paper you'll be a year older. You look too much like mother to be anyone elses. I was going to have it revealed that they thought you were the another man's when in actuality you were father's child all along. DNA testing wasn't even available at the time. Timeline wise your conception would have been before they married." Batman didn't look too pleased with the idea.

"I don't like tainting mother and father's reputation for my benefit, even if they are alternate versions.." She too didn't look pleased.

"Alternate universe or not, you are my sister now. You belong at Wayne Manor. It's your home." Batman states simply and firmly, with a touch of an unknown emotion in his voice.

"Aww..." Lady Flash slings her arm over Batman's shoulder and turns towards Batwoman, "You hear that... it's the elusive very small and soft underbelly of the Bat. Who knew he had one too?" for a split second, so small and quick that only she could see it, she saw a slight reluctant upward twitch to Batwoman's lips. Mission accomplished Flash removes her arm as quickly as possible as she senses the annoyed glare of the Male bat next to her.

After a moment Batwoman grunts at Lady Flash and turns towards Batman. "What type of sedative did you use on Flash?" Flash couldn't help giving her female teammate a weary glance at this. Batwoman spent years experimenting trying to get something that worked on her.

The male Bat's lips twitch upwards, "We only call it a sedative for simplicity's sake... it's actually Insulin. Lowers Flash's blood sugar to the point where he passes out. His body slows from that point where normal sedatives work. We immediately pump nutrients back into him after he's been drugged to keep him from dying. It worked perfectly on your Flash."

"... Well if you two are going to talk 'shop' I'm leaving. This is way to disturbing for my peace of mind."

The two grunt in tandem as Lady Flash makes a hasty exit.

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote this while I was waiting for a fic called "To The Other Side" to update. It was in my head and wouldn't let go so I had to write something similar. I made sure it had some major diffrences. This one isn't a romance and I'm not serious about this at all so it's probably not going to be continued. I wrote it only for my amusement and to get the other fic out of my head. I have no plans for it. It is NOT for adoption though. I like it enough that I might pick it up later if I can come up with a unique idea for it. I have a copy of this chapter in my Misc story thread but noone reads that for some reason... Thought I'd put it in the justice league section so someone will actually enjoy it.


End file.
